


Melting Hearts

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Asshole teachers, Cyril makes an appearance too, Fluff, M/M, honestly is sickeningly sweet, only one swear, soft!alfie, soft!tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Based on a prompt request for "What's the one thing their special someone does that makes their heart melt?" There is a short drabble for Alfie and Tommy describing just one of the occasions the other has made their heart melt.





	Melting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerighthand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerighthand/gifts).



> Shout out to bluerighthand for their help with the Hebrew and for making ART!! Check it out [Check it out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214803/chapters/41703464)

**Alfie**

Alfie comes home from synagogue one Saturday morning to find Tommy slumped at the kitchen table, head resting on a pad of paper, pen still between his fingers. After a moments panic, he realises Tommy’s asleep. As Alfie relaxes he notices the books and papers spread out around Tommy. There’s a stack of papers written in Tommy’s familiar hand, books open and marked with scraps of paper. It looked just like Tommy was studying for exams.

“You’re home,” Tommy says sitting up with a yawn.

“What wonderful powers of observation you have my love.” Alfie chuckles, ducking down and taking Tommy’s chin in his hand and tilting it back so he can give him a kiss. As they pull apart Alfie’s eyes skim the tabletop. “And what scheme are you cooking up here?”

“Oh, nothing,” Tommy says quickly his cheeks flushing and he hurriedly begins packing up.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Alfie says noticing some of the headings on the stack of papers to his right  _FOOD, HOLIDAYS_.  He closes one of the books to look at the title  _A History of Judaism_. Alfie’s holds up the book for Tommy to see. “You’ve been reading about Judaism?”

Tommy nods once, “A bit, Ollie’s been teaching me about how to make things Kosher, holiday’s, things like that and a Rabbi in Birmingham has been teaching me a little bit of Hebrew.”

“Why?”

Tommy stops, putting down the books and pages he’d been holding. A soft smile on his lips and in his eyes. “Because it’s part of who you are.”

Alfie, for once, is at a loss for words. His eyes fall to the pad of paper Tommy had been using as a pillow, the same words repeated over and over. The same Hebrew words. Alfie’s fingers trace over the lettering.

“Do you know what this says?” Alfie asks, his fingers tenderly stroking the repeated words.

“I hope so, been practising for a month,” Tommy says quietly. “Aní ohév otcha, I love you.” His fingers take hold of Alfie’s lapels and he pulls him closer for a kiss. “Was it okay?” Tommy asks as he breaks the kiss.  

Alfie clears his throat, “Its fuckin’ perfect.” His hands rise to Tommy’s cheeks. “Ani gam ohev otcha” Alfie hums “I love you, too.”

_*note: Yes, Alfie did bail up Arthur and John and demand they teach him some Romani too._

* * *

**Tommy**

Tommy stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching Alfie chop vegetables and hums to himself, he loves this, the calmness of it all. He feels the last twelve hours melt away.

Alfie tosses a carrot top to Cyril “Now we have a deal right? I give you tasty treats and you don’t tell Tommy I’m feeding you in the kitchen. Right? Seems fuckin’ fair don’ it?”

“Well, you do know I can talk to dogs,” Tommy says, scratching the top of Cyril’s head as he crosses the room, he wraps his arms around Alfie’s middle and kisses his cheek.

Alfie’s eyes close for a moment before he turns to face Tommy and Cyril. “Traitor,” he says to Cyril before wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist kneading Tommy’s ass. He lifts Tommy onto the countertop and stands between his legs. He buries his face into Tommy’s neck and kisses it. “Good trip?” he asks before pressing his lips to Tommy’s.

“Mm,” Tommy hums into the kiss. “Missed you.” He sighs against Alfie’s lips.

“Missed you too, love,” Alfie says rubbing his nose against Tommy’s as he leans in for another kiss. “Dinner will be a little while, was a bit late getting started, so why don’t you go get changed into something more comfortable. Also, Finn rang earlier, wants you to call him.” Alfie says stepping back to give Tommy space.  

“What’s happened?” Tommy asks as he slides off the counter.

“Had a bit of a rough day at school,” Alfie says returning to his carrots.

 

It’s cool in the office, the fire has died down since Alfie finished work for the day. Tommy’s glad he decided on undershirt, pants and a big jumper, rather than just the jumper which he knows Alfie would have preferred much more. He settles in Alfie’s chair and dials the number.

“Hello?” Finn answers.

“’Ello Finn. It’s Tommy. Alfie says you wanted me to call. Is everything alright?”

“It’s alright now. Alfie helped me work it out.”

“Did he now? You want to tell me about it too?”

“It was just Mr Hampton,” Finn says flatly

Tommy clicks his tongue in displeasure, Mr Hampton had taught and hated every single Shelby child. “What happened?”

“We had to write a story, and I worked really hard and drew pictures and everything.” Finn goes quiet for a moment and Tommy has an overwhelming urge to drive down to Birmingham and cut Mr Hampton. Finn loved making up stories, he did it all the time and he was good at it.

“He didn’t like it?” Tommy prompts already knowing the answer.

“No,” Finn sniffs. “He said it was stupid, and only books for babies have pictures, and the other kids all laughed. He said I was the stupidest Shelby ever.” Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose. “But Alfie liked it,” Finn says sounding much brighter.

“Did he?”

“Yeah, he asked me to read it to him. Did you know he’s read over one thousand books?” Finn’s voice is hushed in awe.

“No, I didn’t know that wouldn’t surprise me though, he’s always reading.”

“Mmhmm, he said he can tell if a book is shit. So I read it to him and he said he loved it. Better than most of the books he’s paid for he said.”

Tommy smiles a warmth in his chest spreading through his body. “Do you want to read the story to me too?”

“Um, not now. Polly says dinner is ready. Alfie wants me to read it to him again next time you’re here so he can see the pictures, you can listen then too.” Finn explains quickly.

“Sounds like a good plan. You be a good boy ‘ey, and I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to be good. Night Tommy.”

“Night Finn.”

“Wait!” Finn cries through the phone.

“Yes?”

“Can you ask Alfie if Cyril can come to visit too? So I can make sure I’ve drawn him right.”

“I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks! Bye Tommy.”

“Night Finn.”

 

Tommy doesn’t pause in the doorway this time, instead, crossing the kitchen quickly and throwing his arms around Alfie’s middle and kissing his neck.

Alfie chuckles “Seems you did miss me, dinner can sit in the oven for a bit if you like?” He offers, turning away from the dishes.

“How long did you talk to Finn for?”

“Hmm, not sure, an hour maybe. Just until Pol got home so he wasn’t by himself. We might need to talk to her about this teacher, yeah? How is he now? ” Alfie asks.

“He’s fine. You listened to his story for an hour?”

“Fuckin’ right, bloody brilliant it is. Cyril the bakery dog and his adventures!” Alfie says beaming.

“Why?”

“Because he rang and you weren’t here and no-one was home. Because he’s an eleven-year-old boy who needed someone to listen and care. Because,” Alfie kisses the tip of Tommy’s nose, “maybe if someone had of listened to eleven years old you, you might not be quiet so determined to get yourself killed at every opportunity and might realise just how wonderful you are right? He’s family.”

Tommy squeezes Alfie tighter before wrapping his arms around Alfie’s neck. “I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome feedback, reviews and constructive criticism of my work (including spelling and grammatical errors). If you would prefer to speak to me in private feel free to contact me via my Tumblr @twistedrunes. I also wholeheartedly support further transformations of my work, recordings of podfics and/or translations - please refer to the permissions in my profile for more detail.


End file.
